Changes in the Brother System
by spheniscida
Summary: Incest intended so don't read if you don't like! RyogaXRyoma
1. Chapter 1

**This story was adopted from 'hinatachan the itaxnaru luver'. The first two chapters are NOT written by me. All credit for the first two chapters belong to 'hinatachan the itaxnar luver'. However, there were a few grammar mistakes so I fixed those. Feel free to comment or review. Enjoy reading!**

**Pairing: Ryoga x Ryoma**

**Warning: Contains Shounen-Ai and Incest. Maybe a bit of Yaoi as well. If you don't like these subjects, then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Never have, never will.**

* * *

_If we could change ourselves_

_To be_

_Something we're not,_

_What right_

_Do we have_

_To step on those_

_Who don't have to change?_

Ryoma's POV~

It feels like just yesterday when I first met up with him. Not a day goes by that I don't stop to think about him. My mind is set but I feel my heart leaving my body. Like without him around, my heart will die as will my body. As if my world never really existed unless he was there. To think a day would ever come that I am able to finally see him again. After two years, the day I last saw him was the day he told me to "Find your grand dream!". I have to wonder if it really is possible without him.

It was now winter and Christmas was drawing in fast. Ryoga had sent my father a letter, stating that he would be joining us for the New Year's. That was three days ago. For this winter, my father planned a trip just for the five of us. And for once no sport-like activities for us to participate in. Unless someone who I know happened to be going too. Reluctantly, I agreed to it and had to endure my father's smothering hugs.

I felt uneasy telling Momo-senpai about my trip and decided to keep it a secret for when I came back. The trip was in a week, or until my brother came then we would be able to go. My father was excited but was really getting in over his head about it and kept packing the weirdest stuff. I sighed and scratched Karupin behind the ear and smiled a little as he meowed at the glorious scratch service he was getting. I heard a knock on the front door. Knowing my father to be too involved into his packing to realize that anyone was at the door and my mother and cousin were out shopping for groceries, I got up and rushed to get the door.

"Yo, Chibisuke!" I could feel my heart skip a beat as I saw the same smile he had back then.

Not knowing what to do, I shut the door without realizing it. Thinking to myself for a bit I re-gathered my mind while my brother stood outside in the freezing cold.

"Oi! How rude chibiuske, to do this to your own brother" My face flushed red and I opened the door as quickly as I had opened it.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Still blushing, I ran upstairs to pack my things. My brother followed.

"Eh…you have too much of a normal room, where's all the chicks?" I grunted while my brother put his things down on the floor.

"Unlike you, some of us have a serious mind to get where we want to be" Being so scientific, I ignored most of what he said.

"You haven't changed much at all!" He pulled me into a headlock and rubbed my head real fast.

"Let go!"

"Not until you say I'm the best brother you've ever had"

"You're my only brother you idiot, now let go!" I tried to pry my head free of Ryoga's grasp and succeeded.

"You're not cute at all. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend"

"Shut up and get out! I don't have a brother!" I shut my mouth real quick after noticing what I had just shouted out. I could feel the tears coming and covered my mouth with my hand.

Without feeling them, the tears fell. Running down my cheek and onto the soft, carpet floor, they ran for as long as the silence kept up. I backed away from my bag and into the wall next to the door, still in shock. I was surprised to see that Ryoga had not left after me saying that. I began to cry even more since he had now seen me like this. Distraught, stressed and relieved. Ryoga looked at me with sympathy and rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"You really don't mean that do you?" He asked jokingly.

"I-I didn't mean it…you're always staying in America without visiting us and now here you are, out of the blue"

"So what, you saying you're in love with me?" I didn't know how to respond.

"Why…would you say that? Of course I…I…don't…I hate you" I wiped my tears away and shoved my brother's head away.

I packed a few more things and closed my bag up quickly, ignoring my brother's glare. I lifted the bag off my bed and headed for the door but Ryoga grabbed my arm and refused to let me go. I felt as though my head would explode with everything that had been going on already. I pulled my arm back but he kept me from escaping and shoved himself on top of me.

My face grew red but even though I wanted him on top of me, I also had my dignity as a man. I tried to push him off but his reassuring voice was too much for me to handle. His words were so full of kindness that I couldn't bear to shove him off now that he was offering.

"If you had a crush on me, you could have just said so"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Aw, don't be like that, dad's busy and now we are" My head began to go blank and I wasn't thinking straight.

I could feel his breath against my neck while his hands travelled to my pants.

"Ah! No…that…"

"'That's what?" He began to rub his groin against my own.

"We're brothers…we…can't do this"

"Says who? We're in our house, what more do you want?" He kissed along my neck while still saying sweet things to me in English.

I began to panic in my mind while Ryoga began to pull off my pants. His mouth never once left my neck. I could feel my body heating up and my senses were beginning to dissolve. He closed his eyes and shut my mouth up with his own mouth, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I held onto his shirt while Ryoga stripped me of my clothing. Karupin had left already and was probably out near the tennis court. I began to breathe in and out heavily.

"Sorry, but the fun stops now, we'll pick this up later at the springs"

"N-no…you guys can go on without me. I'm…going to stay here this Christmas"

"Hey just because I came on to you doesn't mean you can back out now"

"This is your entire fault!"

"Are we going to start the brotherly quarrel now?"

"Stop joking around, please!" I started straightening my clothes up and picked up my bag again, walking right by him.

I cleared my mind of my brother and headed for the stairs when something furry came into my view. I found it a bit too late, and tripped over it. My mind went blank again and the only thing I felt was the hard, cold floor that had met the side of my face. I felt like closing my eyes and just sleeping for a long time like what some animals do during the winter.

"Such a klutz aren't you chibiuske?" I could feel my body being lifted with ease and hoisted on to Ryoga's shoulder.

I could see my bag sitting at the crime scene. Cause of the crime…Ryoga. I closed my eyes, regretting ever walking out on my only brother. Too tuckered out to cry anymore, I gave my eyes a break and let the tearing thing pass.

"You're such a bother to dad, I can see why he suggested the springs. You're such a stubborn guy" I could faintly hear what he was telling me but somehow I got the feeling he was telling me of how much of a stubborn guy I was.

To be carried by my brother was a new dream since my dream of beating my father at tennis. But just not the position of being carried.

_Change my brother…_


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was adopted from 'hinatachan the itaxnaru luver'. The first two chapters are NOT written by me. All credit for the first two chapters belong to 'hinatachan the itaxnar luver'. However, there were a few grammar mistakes so I fixed those. There were also some parts that were confusing, so I fixed those as well. Feel free to comment or review. Enjoy reading!**

**Pairing: Ryoga x Ryoma**

**Warning: Contains Shounen-Ai and Incest. Maybe a bit of Yaoi as well. If you don't like these subjects, then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Never have, never will.**

* * *

Ryoga's POV~

The day had finally come around and dada was yelling at Ryoma and me to get our stuff ready for the big trip. I was amazed our dad could plan a big trip to Hokkaido at the Shiretoko National Park where it was said to hold a large and hot waterfall. To me, it's just a regular party but with my gamily instead of my friends. Chibisuke still hasn't said a word to me since the 'accident' of him tripping over and me catching him and carrying him. He thinks f me as a big joke. Man, how do I get by his defenses this time?

Normal POV~

Ryoga had put the last of his T-shirts in his gym bag before heading down stairs. He spotted Ryoma petting their cat, Karupin, gently on his back. The cat looked ready to fall asleep until it was shaken rudely in Ryoma's arms. Ryoga was leaning over his younger brother's shoulders and was the cause of Karupin's surprised cries as Ryoma tried to reassure him. The older brother, carefree of problems, cried with laughter. Ryoma put Karupin on the floor and picked hi bag up as well as his favorite hat and plopped the cap on his head.

"Still not talking to me, huh?" Ryoga scratched the back of his head, still smiling while his younger brother left through the house door.

Their mother, who was at the moment, reading a magazine that had Ryoma's picture on the cover of it. Ryoga sighed to himself as he carried his bag to the back of the car, sitting next to his younger brother. Ryoma was scowling while looking out the window. Their cousin had been the one to come up with this idea but for some strange reason had something come up and had to stay behind. She also stated that someone needed to stay behind to watch Karupin. Ryoga knew she was making all that up but bothered not to say anything about it.

"Ryoma, why do you have that sour face on, play something with your brother." Ryoma scowled at his father and muttered something under his breath.

"So not cute!" Ryoga exclaimed as he pulled out a mini wrestling game. He shoved the miniature game in his brother's face without hesitation. Ryoma pushed it back toward his brother and wound up pushing the game back too far toward the open window. The game flew out of the window and past the back end of the car, landing on the side of the street, breaking into a million pieces. Ryoga watched as the car drove farther away from the broken game.

"Great, now nobody can play. Such an idiot. _That's why you're so cute!_ Right, Chibisuke?" Ryoma looked away as a blush spread across his cheeks.

The car ride was a bit long but they arrived in Hokkaido in a few hours afterward looked for the park entrance that would lead the family to the beautiful waterfall that had to be reached by hiking. The mother promised the tree of them that she would be along shortly and attended to another matter of renting some rooms. Their father had been acting suspiciously and had his nose in a girl's magazine all the time while they were walking toward the entrance of the park. Ryoma was occupied with other things as to how much money he had on him for a Ponta drink. Ryoga brushed the hair out of hi view and recognized a small group of teen boys who seemed oddly familiar as people from his brother's school, Seigaku. He gave a low growl as he noticed that Tezuka had actually agreed to the others of going on a trip to the springs.

Ryoga's POV~

I so didn't enjoy seeing these guys here at the same spring as my brother and I got the sudden urge to pull one of my many stunts. I was devoted to being a reckless kid all the way to my teenage years. I pulled out a slingshot from my back pocket and picked a small rock from the ground, letting my bag fall to the ground. I smirked and shot the small rock-like pebble at the other guy that had his glasses on with no smile on his face. He was the worst kind of serious type I had ever seen in my life.

The small rock made contact with his ugly head and I turned swiftly to avoid the man's eyes and diverted my eyes to see my younger brother who appeared to be having some problems with the drink machine. I smiled to myself, feeling mighty proud to have such a hopeless brother and went out of my way to help him. Before I could get another step toward my brother, some kid walked right by me without having the nerve to say 'sorry'!

Normal POV~

Ryoga place his hands in his pickets and watched the scene before him take place. The kid sort of looked like a girl but dressed like a boy and wore a green headband around his head. Ryoga chuckled to himself wondering why he was worried of the kid being so much in a rush. He casually glided toward his brother and the girly kid and kicked the machine with a strong force. The drink Ryoma had paid for came out from the bottom and caused the girly boy to stare up at Ryoga in awe.

"Dad's wandered off somewhere, so you're stuck with me for the day until mom gets back." Ryoma didn't bother to look up at all and opened his drink.

"Ryoma-kun, is he your friend, desu?" Ryoga shifted slightly and smiled at the kid.

"No. He's a stalker who likes little boys. You should get that monster, Akutsu, here. Lord knows what this man might do to us if we're not careful." Ryoma turned and walked away toward the entrance of the park with the other boy in tow.

"What? Hey!" As Ryoga began to turn to start walking he had both his hands behind his back, held against his will by a much stronger man. Ryoma looked up in shock staring at the elder teen who was more of a fighter than a tennis player.

"Somebody here called me a monster. Who was it?" The man looked from Ryoga to the two boys.

"Ryoma-kun did but it was because of that man you're holding." Ryoma liked where this was going and sat back to watch the interesting scene while he drank.

"Hey, I'm and experienced tennis player. Break my arms and I'll sue you. Ryoma, a little help here?" Ryoma looked away while Akutsu held on.

"Spoiled brat. Forgot to tell you your little friends from Seigaku are around here. What are you going to do about it, Chibisuke?"

"Stop calling me that! You're not my brother!" Ryoga, Akutsu and Dan looked up in surprise.

"He is your brother, desu?" Ryoma threw his drink in the trash can.

"He has that delusion." Without another word said, Ryoma walked off toward the entrance while Akutsu let Ryoga go but with a rough push to the ground while Dan rand to catch up to Ryoma.

_He is so going to owe me tonight!_ Thought the young man as he pushed himself off the ground and fought with his bag strap.

Ryoga watched as the monster-like teen and the girl-like boy walked with his younger brother to the entrance an began the long hiking trail. He made a sour face as he realized who else was headed in their direction. Atobe Keigo and his hunch back. He knew them by remembering what his brother told him about the different opponents he had faced in the past.

"Ryoga-kun. Be a darling and carry these for me, please?" His mother handed the bags to Ryoga and began walking toward the entrance. Ryoga followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! My first chapter that I've written for this story. :D I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**This story was adopted from 'hinatachan the itaxnaru luver'. The first two chapters are NOT written by me. All credit for the first two chapters belong to 'hinatachan the itaxnar luver'. Feel free to comment or review. Enjoy reading!**

**Pairing: Ryoga x Ryoma**

**Warning: Contains Shounen-Ai and Incest. Maybe a bit of Yaoi as well. If you don't like these subjects, then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Never have, never will.**

* * *

Ryoma's POV (4:00pm)

"Hey! Look it's Ochibi!"

I glanced behind me when Eiji-senpai jumped on top of me. I stumbled nearly falling to the ground. "Get off me Senpai!" As soon as Eiji-senpai rolled off of me, I greeted my seniors, "Good afternoon, senpai."

"What ya doin' here?" Momo-senpai asked.

"Dragged by my family," I answered with a tint of annoyance.

"Let's go to the springs together then. Invite your brother." Momo-senpai said.

My answer was short and simple, "No."

"Why not?"

I gave silence to the question Momo-senpai asked. Fuji-senpai came over and said, "Echizen-kun, tell your brother to come. I insist."

I groaned inwardly while stalking away, "Do what you want."

Ryoga's POV (4:15pm)

"Chibisuke!" I called out without noticing that his seniors were there. He ignored me, so I internally cried. Fuji then came up and I asked coldly, "What do you want?" _Disturbing me when I want to talk to Chibisuke._

"Don't be so cold," Fuji replied. "Do you want to come to the hot springs with us. Your brother's going to be there. So will the other schools that are here."

"They will?" Eiji asked and jumped when Inui came in.

"86% chance that they will come if Fuji asks."

"Chibisuke's going to be there?" Fuji nodded. "I'll come then," I answered.

Normal POV (7:00pm) ~ Ryoga

Ryoga sighed. _I wonder if Chibisuke really will be there._ Letting out another breath, Ryoga went to get the door when someone knocked. "Fuji? What do you need?"

Fuji laughed, "I'm here to take you to the springs, remember? Momoshiro's getting Echizen-kun."

He thought back to the afternoon and remembered their conversation, "Oh, right. All the schools are going. So, do we need swim shorts or what?"

"There's going to be towels, but everyone'll probably be wearing trunks. So yeah, bring them," Fuji replied. "See you later."

"See ya."

Normal POV (7:00pm) ~ Ryoma

Momoshiro knocked on the door Ryoma was staying in. "Hey, Ryoma, open the door!"

"What's up Momo-senpai?" Ryoma answered drinking his Ponta.

"We're going to the hot spring!"

"I'm not going, though." Ryoma stared at his senpai strangely.

Momoshiro returned the look, "Yes you are. You told us to do what we want, so we're getting you to go to the springs."

"I told you to do what you want when you asked to invite Ryoga, not me." Ryoma sighed.

"Well you're going anyways, and we'll drag you there if we have to." Momoshiro picked up Ryoma, and he struggled. Momoshiro shouted. "Eiji-senpai, he's giving me trouble over here!"

Eiji came over within a few seconds and the two older boys hauled Ryoma to the springs while Ryoma complied without a choice.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know it's short. Very short. And I am sorry about that. This is technically my second time writing a story so I didn't want it too long. But now it's too short. :( I'll work harder to make the chapters longer like the previous author. The next one will (hopefully) be longer so please be patient with me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story was adopted from 'hinatachan the itaxnaru luver'. The first two chapters are NOT written by me. All credit for the first two chapters belong to 'hinatachan the itaxnar luver'. Feel free to comment or review. Enjoy reading!**

**Pairing: Ryoga x Ryoma**

**Warning: Contains Shounen-Ai and Incest. Maybe a bit of Yaoi as well. If you don't like these subjects, then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Never have, never will.**

* * *

Normal POV (7:15pm)

Ryoma sighs. He's at the changing room and leaves his short. Luckily, this morning he decided to wear shorts, so he didn't need to enter the hot springs without any clothes. He suddenly jumps when someone comes behind him.

Ryoga surprises his younger brother when he hugs him from behind. He whispers into Ryoma's ear, "How do you like the trip Chibisuke?"

"It's great," Ryoma answers sarcastically. He hates his brother when he just comes out of nowhere. It doesn't give him time to organize his thoughts. He hates it even more when he's called 'Chibisuke.' "Don't call me that."

Ryoga grins mischievously, "Call you what, Chibisuke? Chibi-chibi-chibisuke!" He continues chanting in front of Ryoma.

Sighing out of exasperation, Ryoma states "Hurry up and change so I-"

"So you can see me half-naked," Ryoga interrupts while smirking.

Ryoma feels blood crawling to his cheeks. He turns away swiftly and replies, "So I can get to the water."

_Aww_, Ryoga thinks. _My brother is so adorable._ Then a thought hits Ryoga. _What if the other guys start attacking Chibisuke?_ As soon as the thought emerges, he tosses off his pants and pulls up his shorts. Ryoga rushes out to the hot springs with the act of an overprotective big brother.

Reader/ Writer POV

Well, obviously we know what the two brothers are thinking; with their vivid imagination running wild. Especially with what happens next. *Sighs*

Ryoma's POV (7:30pm)

I can't believe Fuji-senpai actually asked _him. _Well, honestly, I can, but still! Oh my, God. I gape when I see my brother walking out of the changing room. I was just about to enter the water, but he forces me to stop for at least an hour. Or at least that's how it feels.

I think I nearly hyperventilated. Finally, I peel my eyes from him and find an empty spot where I'm certain no one can see me from. I decide that's where I'll stay until Ryoga-nii leaves.

(8:30pm)

This whole time I've only been thinking of my brother. I might have blushed at some thoughts, but I was read anyways from the heat. Thoughts of seeing him naked creep into my mind again. Seeing him _half-naked_ was bad enough.

When the people around me, who aren't close but not too far, begin to talk about a man's need, such as masturbation, I conjure an image of my brother jerking off. I bury myself under the water knowing the bottom part of myself refused to stay down.

Normal POV (8:45pm) ~ Ryoma

The majority of people have left, but a couple of the Seigaku regulars along with a few others were here. Ryoma desperately needed to have release; he didn't want to get caught by his seniors, much less his brother. Or crush depending on how one would think.

He considers just doing it there. The thought immediately gets thrown out. _The chances of getting caught,_ he thinks. It doesn't help him when he hears a familiar voice calling for his name.

Ryoma hides under the water, hoping not to be seen. He knows he'll faint soon, but it would be worth it because he won't have to talk. Ryoma comes back up for air breathing hard. He passes out the next second.

Normal POV (9:00pm) ~ Ryoga

"Chibisuke? Where are you?" Ryoga asks nervously. _Nervously! _He scoffs at his own voice. He knows that an hour in hot water is usually Ryoma's limit, so he's worried for him. He's been watching everyone exiting, and his cute little brother most definitely has not left. The one's that are still here are preparing to leave, so only Ryoga and Ryoma are in the springs.

Ryoga's been and out of the water, so he's still not to the point of passing out. Hot, yes, but fainting, no. However, Ryoga's been looking for Ryoma all that time (an hour and a half!), and he's pretty sure that Ryoma's been in the water the whole entire time.

He decides to search every nook and cranny of the bathing area. He finally spots a familiar green-ish, teal-ish tint of hair near the far back. _He's fainted. _Ryoga hurries to his brother's side. Ryoga starts panicking. He thinks the spring was closing soon, so he picks Ryoma up bridal style. He enters the changing room and grabs a towel to cover the younger boy. In the process, Ryoga slips on a yukata and grabs their clothes.

When they enter Ryoga's room, he gently puts Ryoma down, afraid he'll break. He checks the time and it is 9:30; He's been out for nearly an hour now.

Ryoga begins rambling in English after he got a fan and an icepack to cool down Ryoma. When his little brother wasn't quite as red as before, Ryoga manages to calm down, but his thoughts wander to somewhere absolutely absurd.

_Really now! _Ryoga scolds himself. _How could I be imagining violating my _brother_ when he's _unconscious_?! Well, he didn't particularly care about the 'brother' part but Ryoma is sick!_

Ryoga pushes away those thoughts. However, seeing his adorable little brother so innocent, exposed there was _intoxicating_. _What should I do? _Ryoga wonders. _I want to violate him right now, but how will he react when he wakes up? Moreover, isn't it illegal to do things like that to an under aged kid? Then again, I'm under aged too. _Ryoga groans while sorting through his mind.

Reader/ Writer POV

Aren't these two just so sweet? They're our wonderful and beautiful pair. However, we're left with a truck-load of questions. Here's the one that bothers me the most.

-Will Ryoma open his eyes and accept that he freaking _loves_ his brother?

-Will Ryoga attack Ryoma in his sleep?

-If he does, what will Ryoma's reaction be?

Screams of frustration barge into my room, what about you? *Sighs* Guess we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's longer that before! It's almost as long as ****hinatachan the itaxnaru luver's chapters... _Keep on working! _I tell myself. Comment, review, follow, favorite, or whatever if you want to. Tell me if you like the reader/ writer pov, too.**

******P.S.  
********-If my updates take _forever_ I'm sorry, but right now I'm working on another story that I have on ArchiveOfOurOwn so yeah. If you're a Shevine fan, please check it out. You can find my user in my profile. You can choose whichever one you want to read it from.  
-Also, any ideas I get are on the spot that just develops out of nowhere after rereading previous chapters.**

******Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
